In the Eyes of the Queen
by Komakipureblood
Summary: Thranduil welcomes the Avari into Mirkwood to live and share his kingdom, his general's daughter being the leader of the Avari warriors. The king finds himself interested more and more about the young ellth. When the proposition of marriage is being made, Thranduil finds himself attracted to the Avari leader, however the same cannot be said for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Her Among Them

**~ X ~**

Fifty years have passed since the destruction of _the ring, _there weren't many major battles to be fought by any of the races. The world of men however did have their internal disputes between each other, but that was none of his concern.

He would not put his kin in harm's way anymore.

The King of Mirkwood would not sacrifice the lives of his kin for the greed of men.

Thranduil sat in his wooden chair watching the trees dancing with the wind, singing their song for all of the wood elves to hear.

The number of ellons and ellths were small now in his realm, the majority of them left to the West to leave the blood shed behind them.

He could not leave, he would not leave unless there was not one single kin of his in this realm.

The king threw more wine out of his goblet and into his cup as a knocking sound traveled to his ears.

"Come in" his strong and harsh voice traveled throughout his chambers.

Thranduil watched as his general emerged through the doors.

"What is it _mellon nin_?" He looked at the man that stood beside him in many wars, He had served his father King Oropher.

The man was more than a few centuries older than the king himself. Thranduil would go to him for guidance during difficult times. He even went to him for guidance with Legolas's mother.

"It is a private matter my lord" The silver haired ellon declared as he made eye contact with his king.

Thranduil made a hand motion and Dillion sat across of him, while Thranduil poured out a glass of wine for him.

"What is it my friend?" He observed how nervous the man across him was, whatever the matter was it seemed to be a subject that was close to his heart.

"You would do anything for lord Legolas would you not?" Dillion had set the table up, the discussion was between two men, two ellon men.

Thranduil nodded with a "of course"

"I have a child, my lord" Dillion took a sip of wine as he watched the red liquid swirl in his cup.

"Congratulations my friend, who is the lucky ellth?" Thranduil smiled at his friend, he had never seen him as much as look at an ellth before.

"She has passed" Dillion did not make eye contact with his king, no matter how hard he tried the pain would always sting his chest.

A silence fell between them, Thranduil knew very well the pain of losing the only woman he ever loved.

Elves only love once, only married once.

"My lord our kin are dwindling, more and more are leaving to the west."

Thranduil did not need to answer, it was the truth. Now there resided less than a few hundred wood elves in his realm.

"If there was a way to make our beloved Greenwood flourish with children and our kin. Would you choose to take it?" Blue eyes meet with silver ones

The two ellons' kept their eye contact for several minutes before the king answered.

"Yes, but it is not possible"

The statement that Dillion made next, made the king drop his cup of wine.

**~ X ~**

King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas, were by the gates of Mirkwood, everyone was observing the entrance the visitors would be coming and it would be many. They had been preparing for six months to have lodging and food prepared for their kin that would be arriving soon.

Dillion had explained it to him the entire night, six months ago exactly on this day.

He had fallen for an _Avari _elleth at the time he thought she was _peredhil, _a half breed, but that was not the case when he realized she was with a child.

The _Avari _clan had been just a myth to many, no one had ever seen any.

"Ada what will they be doing here?" Legolas asked his father while he stood beside him.

"You must have patience my son"

The sound of horses could be heard and with it noises of his kin talking trying to see what was coming into their realm.

Thranduil listened to the trees as they whispered to him what they saw and felt with the _Avari. _

_There are many warriors, and many young ones, elflings._

Everyone wanted to see their appearance but it was hidden under white cloaks. It was unusual for elves to hide themselves with white cloaks. It was hard to conceal themselves in the woods with a color like that.

Their leader seemed to be leading in the front, they stopped in front the gates and, the one in front dismounted their horse and revealed their features.

Thranduil could hear his people starting to whisper.

The leader seemed to look very similar to a male human, his dark hair was tied into a ponytail. His eyes had a dark color to it, you could see their build was much more robust when being compared to a normal wood elf.

Thranduil walked up to him followed by his son.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, are you their king?" He declared in Sindarian.

The man looked at him, he was young not much older than Legolas.

"No, I am not" He spoke back fluently as the other _Avari _in the back made a path and another figure emerged. It was smaller than the person standing in front of him.

The white hood covered their features as they entered closer into the gates with a strong black horse.

The reigns were pulled back and the horse stopped, and the figure watched the people in front of them.

Thranduil was intrigued why would a leader ride in the back of their people.

As the person dismounted and whispered something to the horse and rubbed it nuzzle.

"It is a pleasure to meet you King Thranduil son of Oropher"

The hood was pushed down to a reveal a young women, with silver hair, dark eyes, and skin toasted by the sun.

"I am Zoë"

Thranduil eyes had decided on their own to make eye contact with her, he saw something he had seen in himself many years ago. She seemed very young no matter how you looked at her, but when he looked into her eyes that seemed to not be the case, her eyes held the same pain he did.

**~ X ~**

As Dillion watched as Zoë and his king made eye contact, it seemed as if they had been conversing with each other through their mind.

Laughter filled the city as Dillion could hear children laughing and running through their streets.

Thranduil and his people watched at least twenty little elflings ran straight towards them laughing and smiling brightly.

"I apologize, the children are weary from traveling." The female looked at her companion next to her with a glare, as the children ran to her horse trying to climb and play with the animal.

She watched as Thranduil smiled watching the little ones playing around her horse, pulling its tail and hair.

"Ada children, little ones" Legolas said watching astonished as if her had never seen little ones in his life.

Legolas had never seen so many elf children at once, it was hard to conceive for elves, the bond must be strong and want even stronger for a child to be born with the light of Eru.

Thranduil watched as his son looked in amazement at the little ones, playing and running around, they had surrounded the young ellth tugging at her hands trying to pull her to play with them.

She sighed as she glared at the child holding her hand,

"Come children leave our princess alone" When Aaron uttered those words she glared at him.

**~ X ~**

Legolas watched as the _Avari _prepared their camp right outside their gates. They were extremely fast setting things up.

The ellons were stronger built and the women fuller, their bodies seemed to be all different sizes when it came to their bodies.

He watched as his father and the generalconverse with the first male that revealed himself to them.

The other wood elves offered food and help to the _Avari._

Legolas watched as the children played, there were so many.

Thranduil called his son to his side, he watched as Legolas walked towards him.

"This is my son Prince Legolas." Thranduil introduced him to Aaron

Aaron put a hand over his chest and gave a slight bow. It seemed they greeted in the same manner as them.

"We prepared a feast for your arrival," Dillion said looking at Aaron with smile, but it seemed like his mind was occupied by something else.

**~ X ~**

The wood elves and the _Avari, _were now conversing, laughing, and getting drunk together.

Thranduil watched as his realm was filled with joy and life once again. He had made the right decision. They would support him in fights of the left over orcs and spiders in the woods. Bring life to his realm with the young ones and laughter that filled the air around them.

Dillion stood by his king with a cup of wine, he was observing the new comers, searching.

Thranduil smirked knowing what he was looking for.

"Where is your little one?"

"Little one?" Dillion asked a bit confused as one of the little girls crashed into his leg smiling and then running back to the merrymaking.

"My daughter is hardly a little one, would like me to introduce you"

A nod of conformation

Dillion led the King to one of the larger tents in the back of the camp, as they made their way there the noises started to diminish.

The tent was large and light was coming from inside, the entrance was opened as Dillion and the king entered.

The young ellth that first introduced herself to him and Aaron was standing beside each other in front of a table as they looked at us.

"Uncle, are you leaving the festivities early" Aaron asked he looked at them with a smile

"I brought Lord Thranduil to meet her" Dillion smiled as he walked towards the silver haired girl.

It was then that Thranduil realized that she was the only one with silver hair just like Dillion.

Dillion hugged the young ellth and kissed her forehead before turning to his King.

"This is my daughter Zoë"

**~ X ~**

**This is completely different from my other LOTR fanfic, this one has a lot more back story.**

**I did not read the books so I am just getting my information from the movies and web. If I did something wrong let me know and I will try to fix it.**

**Of course I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Impressions

**~ X ~**

Thranduil watched for the very first time how Dillion, a man who slayed his enemy without mercy, dotting on a young ellth.

The three ellons and the young ellth sat in the tent where they were conversing and drinking wine together.

"She is a spitting image of her _naneth" _Dillion tried to squeeze the girl's cheek but got slapped away.

"_Ada_ enough" She gave him a good glare, she reminded him of Legolas when he got upset about being dotted on.

"Does the _Avari _not have one leader?" Thranduil asked looking between Aaron and Zoë

"Aaron is the political leader, I am the one that leads our warriors into battle" the ellth said as she poured more wine into my cup.

_How interesting _

"My _Ada _informed me that your realm needs more people and you are in need for more warriors."

"That is correct" Thranduil replied making eye contact with a dark pair eyes that belonged to the young female.

"We are happy to oblige as long as our people may live here as well" Aaron said taking a drink

Thranduil watched as the female did not take a sip of wine.

_Did she not drink_?

It was uncommon for an elf not to drink, it was tradition, and it came along with the festivities.

She seemed unsocial like being around so many made her uncomfortable.

She observed and listened to those around her, a quiet thinker. That is what she seemed like to the king.

"We will have to expand since it seems you have brought many with you" Dillion said he held his daughter's hand.

Thranduil watched as Dillion's thumb ran over the girl's knuckles in a loving manner, she did not protest to his affections.

"Lately we have been getting more little ones to annoy us" Aaron laughed as he filled his cup with the red liquid again.

_That is right, how did they have so many little ones?_

**~ X ~**

Thranduil watched as his streets were filled with little ones running and playing. The ellths of the woodland realm pulled on some of the _Avari _men to show them around.

The two clans seemed to be getting along just fine. It had been three days since they arrived into his realm.

Dillion had not been much at his side as of late, every time he requested for him, one of his maids said that he was with the young _Avari _ellth.

He did not want to take the time from him, spending time with one's child is something that is hard to pull away from.

Dillion seemed like the dotting father to him however, same could not be said for his daughter.

It was to his understanding that Aaron was Zoë's cousin, her uncle's son.

They did not reveal where they were residing before coming to Mirkwood, but it did not bother him much. He had gotten a bit soft, as of late. His son wanted to leave and see more of the world and he wanted to keep him in his realm, safe and sound.

He understood the heart to venture, even in times of peace war can strike.

Dillion informed him that the _Avari _wanted to move because humans started to harass the young ones and the women.

They did not want conflict, they were a warrior oriented clan but because they started to have so many young ones, war would harm innocent lives.

It was a wise decision he thought.

He heard a knock coming from his office door.

"_Ada_, I brought Lady Zoë" Legolas informed him as the ellth was standing beside him.

Their attire was a bit different, at least for the women, or maybe it was just this ellth. She was wearing leggings, boots, and a short top that revealed her stomach and her arms.

"Thank you Legolas"

His son had left with a bow and smiled at the young girl.

"Please have a seat"

The girl nodded and took a seat by the side where a small table and another chair across from her was positioned.

"I believe it was your cousin Aaron, to come speak with me" Thranduil stated as he poured a glass of wine for himself and was going to pour one for the female, when she raised a hand to stop him of his action.

Thranduil set goblet down on the table.

"Aaron has been preoccupied by his sleep, he drank too much last night"

Thranduil smirked as he drank from his cup.

"I will not be as entertaining as my cousin, but I work just as well as him"

She made eye contact with him and again it seemed like, he could not pull away it was a very strange feeling.

"I have a few questions, and we have to work out the details so that everyone can live here peacefully and comfortably"

She nodded and gave a motion for him to continue.

"How is it you have so many elflings?" He asked and at that moment he could see her expression become serious.

She moved her concentration to the tapestries against the wall.

"We were having the same issues you are facing now, when the darkness surfaced my kin were growing less and less every day."

She took a breath and sighed.

"Adainformed me of something called a bond that Sandarin do with their loved ones that you can only love once and only marry once"

"That is correct" Thranduil answered honestly, it was a common thing to know about them.

"We made the choice that we would no longer do that, the bonds would be severed. The growth of our people, the survival of my kin that was our priority."

He stopped his action to consume the liquid in his cup. What did she say?

"Sever the bond?"

"Yes, we were down to only having less than a hundred elves, we made the order every man and women that was capable of having children would do so immediately."

She made eye contact with the King of Mirkwood, she knew something like this was highly frowned upon by other elves.

"Within two hundred years our numbers grew from less than a hundred to four hundred."

It had him taken aback, it was taboo by Valar to break such an important rule. It made elves special to share such a connection with their people, their loved ones.

"We are here to learn it once again, to live in peace without malice of men. To help our kin to survive, the beloved caves of Mirkwood should be filled with life again."

Thranduil was taken aback, she seemed so young but her wisdom was that beyond her years. He knew now the reason Dillion had made this type preposition to him.

_Take her hand_

The words his general told him a few weeks back was now ringing in his mind.

"Yes, Greenwood is in need of life, the trees have been livelier since your arrival lady Zoë." The ellon observed her features once again.

Everything about the _Avari _seemed dark their eyes, their skin tone, and even their hair, but it seemed as though that was not the case in their personality or hope for their kin.

**~ X ~**

She had watched him as the conversation about the elflings ended.

"We should also discuss the matter of training, since my father informed me that spiders and orcs have been a bit of a disturbance on your borders."

"I will assign my son, Legolas, to that matter with you and Dillion can also be of assistance since he is my general."

She nodded and was about to leave when Thranduil said her name. Zoë halted her actions and turned around to face the notorious King of Mirkwood.

"I do not know if you were informed but you are more than welcomed to take one of the rooms in the palace." Thranduil said as he stood up

She noticed how tall he was, the man stood a good foot and half taller than her and she was average height for an elleth.

"I appreciate the offer your majesty, but I rather be with my kin while they are settling down"

The king nodded in understanding.

The young elf opened the door but stopped when she realized to mention something.

"We are having a feast tonight, your realm is invited, and we would like to show you how we celebrate."

"I will make an announcement"

**~ X ~**

She walked through the camp and watched as the mothers were fussing over their children. Her men drinking and smiling while being scolding by their lovers.

The ellth entered her tent and grabbed some clothes to change into and started to make her way to the lake.

Evening was starting to descend on them, everyone was preparing for the festivities. Some of the men went into the woods to hunt for some meat. They had started to complain a little when they arrived and all they received was fruits.

Zoë started to undress by end of the lake, she stripped until she was in the nude and entered into the lake.

A week of traveling made anyone dirty, she had been too concentrated on the dangers while having so many children with them.

They had only been attacked once during their travels, and she thanked Eru for that.

She walked deeper in to the lake and ducked into the cooling water.

**~ X ~**

Thranduil had decided to take a walk in the woods. It started to become a bit crowded and with everyone being busy with the new comers. Thranduil decided it would be best to go for a walk.

He was reaching close to the river, when he heard water splashing. Thranduil made his way closer to the lake but hid behind a tree when he saw hair splashing out the river.

The way the droplets of water splashed around the ellth in a way that made the entire body glisten and glow. He looked closer when he realized it was an _Avari, _the dark tone shined brightly as the last remaining sunlight hit her body.

He wanted to look away, it was inappropriate to watch someone in their own privacy. But he just could not once he realized it was _her. _He watched closer as she rubbed her arms with the water, wring her hair out to tie it up.

He did not want to say it but when he first meet her, he thought that her people must all be so beautiful. She was a gift from Valar herself, she had a standoff attitude, but he did as well. His kin loved him and feared him at the same time.

He walked close as she started coming out the water, he was not paying attention because he had stepped on a twig making it snap with a loud sound.

"_Rhaich" _Thranduil cursed

He felt a hard clank, he turned his head to find a dagger next to his face, and he got too distracted by the ellth.

"Come out" He could see that she had grabbed two more daggers, but she did not get dressed, she was standing there in the nude with such a glare, that could even stand up to his own.

Thranduil decided his best action to take was to reveal himself, he pulled the dagger out of the tree.

She was about to aim another one at the intruder, when she saw the form of the king being revealed to her.

She glared at him.

They did not say anything to each other for about five minutes, simply observing one another. She had observed how his eyes diverted from her face to her breast and lower and then back up to her face.

She was going to say something when a cold breeze hit her making her skin shiver.

Thranduil took off his coat and walked towards her, she stepped back pointing the dagger towards him.

He did not cower, how could he, a young beautiful ellth was in front of him shivering from the cold.

He walked towards her and draped his coat around her shoulders, his coat covered her entire form.

As he held the coat to the ellth's form he could feel the heat from her body traveling through the air.

She watched the great king of Mirkwood, pull the coat over her, she caught his eyes.

His eyes were deep, there were many emotions hidden in his cerulean eyes.

_Pretty_

She thought as he looked at his eyes, the men in her clan did not have eyes like that. It was a trait that attracted her mother to her father.

_His eyes, my darling held my world in them_

That is what her mother told her.

Thranduil turned around and left into the woods making his way towards the palace.

**~ X ~**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts on the story, should I continue or just drop it.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble Maker

**~ X ~**

It had been two months since the arrival of the Avari, the couples that had children moved into Greenwood houses. There were only couple more left to move into the realm, singles had not been integrated into the realm yet. They started making more houses being able to bring all of the Avari into the Woodland realm, and the two clans joining with one another.

Thranduil took another sip of the wine in his hand, then continued to swirl the red liquid in the cup. The wine was a gift from Aaron, Avari wine. He had come to like the taste greatly.

He had avoided the ellth as much as he could, and it seemed like she did as well. It was awkward between them. He had seen her naked, his mind would wonder to her body when he was in his solitude. It had been centuries since he laid eyes on a young _naked _ellth.Not since his wife died, Legolas was just a child at the time.

He could already hear footsteps coming towards his door, it was evening and Thranduil was in his chambers. Only one person would bother him at this time of night.

"Come in Dillion"

The door open and revealed his general

"How are you? Your majesty"

Thranduil waved his hand dismissing the comment and telling him to sit in the chair.

"Have you thought about my arrangement, for you?"

"Yes" Thranduil stared out to field filled with green, even though it was dark he could still see the color of the trees and grass.

"Your daughter have you spoken to her about it?" Thranduil turned his head towards Dillion, waiting for a response.

"That is why I am here she is standing outside your door, should I let her enter?"

A nod of confirmation was made.

Dillion walked over to the door and opened it as his daughter came in. She was wearing a pair of shorts and knee high boot, with a short silver tunic over.

They both sat down, she avoided making eye contact, they greeted each other like they always did with a short nod.

"Zoë and I have been talking and she agreed with certain conditions."

_Conditions? She was asking for his help not the other way around._

"Dillion leave us, we should discuss this matter privately"

Dillion looked between his king and daughter, finally nodding and leaving. He hoped everything would go well. The new alliance depended on it.

**~ X ~**

They sat in silence, she looked outside at the stars, and he observed her posture. She sat upright, her hands folded neatly on top of each other on her lap, legs crossed. She sat similar to him when he was in the throne room.

"It is my understanding that your father wishes for you to marry"

"That is correct your majesty" she always addressed him with his title.

He had learned that among the Avari title had no meaning, your importance was in your actions as a warrior, healer, or just a mere servant. The title they did not carry, which was very different when being compared to the other elf clans.

"Dillion advised me that you would be a very suitable wife for me"

She cringed a bit, she never wanted to marry. That was one of the reasons she delayed their arrival to Mirkwood. They could have been here in two months' time but she decided she would push it out as much as possible.

Moving to Mirkwood meant, her clan would have stability and free reign but either she or Aaron needed to marry someone with high influence to keep their people safe. She could not make the entire clan leave their home to be then kicked out because of some ridiculous debacle. Her father informed her that Aaron could not marry because no woman held a council or general position. Aaron came up with the idea that she should marry the king or his son.

She understood the situation very well, but never wanted to marry in the first place.

She was not wife material.

"I will be honest with you your majesty, I do not believe I am suitable. I am not exactly wife material." She took a deep breath, "But if you will have me and my people, I would do everything in my power to be a good partner for you as long as you give me the same courtesy."

Thranduil and her made eye contact, her physical appearance would not be an issue any ellon with eyes could see that she would be satisfying in their bed chambers. Her personality he could not quite figure out.

"Then we have an understanding, your role as queen would be simple. Attend parties, advise when needed, and accompany me in my chambers" He waited to see what she would say to the last part of his statement.

"I still wish to be general of my people, they will not follow a king blindly even if their general marries one" She did not particularly care about sleeping with him, she heard the ellths whispering about him both Avari and Greenwood elves.

She wanted to keep her people under her control that was understandable. Thranduil had nothing truly against that.

"The training and such can be handled by Dillion, you may be your queen to your people. When everyone is moved into Mirkwood. We are to reign both, the two clans shall become one and the leader should be one as well."

"The Avari do not just follow anyone _your majesty, _we are warriors not some stupid flock of birds. Even if they are to call you king, my lord they will not listen to your commands."

He had hit a nerve, they were extremely prideful.

"Very well then you shall reign over the Avari for three hundred years, I will have no say unless they are drastic conditions when concerning my kingdom."

He had made her a good offer three hundred years was not too short or long, she would still lead her people.

"Very well, then is that all to our conditions for marriage?" Zoë asked making eye contact, she watched as he gulped down some more wine.

She could see how his adam apple moved as the liquid moved down his throat.

"I am to assume your maidenhead is intact" Thranduil asked as he poured more wine from his goblet into the cup.

What on Eru did that have to do with anything?

"Why does that matter your majesty?"

"So you have been with an ellon before?"

He just answered the question with another question.

"If you are asking me, if I will be able to please you as your wife, then you have nothing to be worried about your majesty."

Why did it seem like every time she called him "your majesty" it seems as if she was mocking him.

"You can call me Thranduil, Lady Zoë. I am simply a curious husband asking about his future wife." Thranduil smirked and with his action, the ellth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then Lord Thranduil, I am an ellth I know what do to please any ellon. The question my lord is do you know how to do the same."

He was at a loss for words, did she make fun of him?

"Since I am marrying such an ancient ellon, I should be worried about your health and activities." She smirked and leaned back against the chair.

This wench had the audacity to call him old!

"Listen here you child! –"

"I am not a child my lord, you yourself seem to know that too well with all the staring you did at the river."

She caught him again, how witted was this woman he was going to marry.

She stood up and walked out of his chambers.

Thranduil grabbed the goblet and drank from it, to Mandos with it!

**~ X ~**

Dillion had waited the next morning to seek an audience with lord Thranduil. He wanted to make sure everything went well. He had asked Zoë the previous night but she simply smiled and walked away.

His daughter had a demon in her at times, she would only show it a few times he was told by Aaron. When she wanted control and when she was fighting.

Zoë is an Avari, a warrior and general in every way. He was sure if he had son, he would not be able to keep up with his daughter.

Her beauty is just a beautiful cover up for what she truly is. He had thought of Thranduil the very moment marriage came to his mind. They had very similar personalities, in front of their kin, they were a warrior, a leader, a demon, and a savior. In private it was a different case.

He had watched Thranduil grow up, while serving his father. Teach him to guide his people when he became king. Personally he wanted them to marry because….simply because…..he liked Thranduil.

He watched as Thranduil walked out of his chambers and towards the council room.

"Good morning my lord"

"Dillion, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I simply came to check on you"

"Is everything going well with the Avari" Dillion nodded, he was a bit hesitant to ask him what happened last night.

"You daughter, has she been with someone before?"

The general stopped walking and looked at his king for a moment and then proceeded their walk.

"Aaron told me that having intimacy in the Avari culture is simply for the pleasure it has no true meaning the majority of the time."

"That is not what I asked you" Thranduil looked at his general, he was avoiding the question

"I have been informed that she has spent time with one of the Avari ellon, my lord"

"Which one?"

"One of her lieutenants, I do not know his name"

"Find out" Thranduil commanded with a harsh tone

With that they both entered the room, with the other ellons to discuss political matters.

**~ X ~**

Zoë laid in her bed tangled in sheets, at the back of the tent, that was separated by another door.

She could feel the kisses trailing her back as it came to her neck and cheeks.

"What are you thinking about Zoë?" She could feel his strong hands holding her waist against his chest.

"It is nothing Kian" She smiled and turned around taking his handsome face in her hands.

His light brown eyes observed her face as he played with her long luscious hair. When compared to his short brown hair.

He smiled and kissed her, he could hear a small moan escape her lips.

Kian lifted her leg under the sheets to wrap his waist, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"Should we keep going?" He whispered into her ear

Zoë placed a hand on his chest to stop his actions.

"I cannot, my father is coming to have an audience with me and you lieutenant Kian have training with your squad."

He sighed and gave her one quick kiss on the lips. The lieutenant grabbed his pants from the floor and started to get dressed.

Both of the elves started looking for their clothes to get dressed and look appropriate.

When the ellon put on his shirt he looked at his general, they had been doing this for a couple of years now. It was common among the Avari to always keep a clear mind when going to battle or training. There should be no other thoughts then fighting, all the urges they would acquire should be dealt with before hand.

"I will be coming to training grounds once I am done speaking with my father."

Kian placed a hand on his chest and bowed, showing now their roles went back to leader and subordinate.

"Understood General Zoë"

**~ X ~**

Dillion had been trying to figure out who it was that his daughter kept company with as discreetly as possible. Aaron had informed him that Zoë had three lieutenants to train the warriors in different weapons and styles. She did not openly show affection or favoritism to anyone in particular. He could not openly ask something like that.

He was extremely curious as to who the ellon was, it did not seem like she wanted to keep company with anyone.

He entered his daughter's tent as he saw her sitting by the desk looking at parchements.

"Good morning father"

He walked up to her and kissed her head, but the smell could not escape him. The smell that lingered from having relations.

"His majesty informed me that he has agreed to marry you, which means your people can live here peacefully."

She sighed in relief, she did not really care about the marriage but the safety of her kin.

"That is good news"

The two elves walked out of the tent and started walking to the training grounds, Dillion would be observing the training style of the Avari and come up with productive ways to patrol the borders.

As they reached the clearing where at least fifty Avari warriors were in training gear with swords.

She saw the king and son watching from the side lines, her father escorted her towards the royal family.

As always they all greeted each other, she observed how the training was going. Kian was leading the training of this squad. They were younger warriors with very little experience in the battlefield and too much attitude.

The three wood elves conversed with each other as she could see the fight breaking out, between two young ellons.

They were sparring in singles against each other, Zoë could see as the one with a stronger build push the smaller ellon.

Thranduil watched as the fight broke out, they started punching each other rolling on the floor. The one Avari ellon who was in command of the training walked over to the fighting ellons but was stopped by a hand from the ellth.

He watched as she walked towards the two young ellons punching against each other, the other warriors made a clearing.

It surprised the wood elves at how the Avari general handled the situation. Wasn't an ellth to be gentle and kind, to be protected by an ellon.

Zoë walked over and pulled the bigger built ellon off of the smaller one, and threw him half way to end of the clearing. She reached down and helped the young boy up and instructed him to go see a healer. The warrior did as he was told and left the training grounds.

Thranduil watched as the ellon yelled in their native tongue, it was something between Quenya, Sindarian, and black language.

With a second to pass he watched as the ellth went straight to the ellon grabbed his collar and punched him square in the face.

He fell straight to the floor holding his jaw.

Zoë spoke to the boy in their native tongue and after that comment he stormed off. Kian shouted something and they continued.

As Kian approached his general he could see, that the King of Mirkwood was watching his steps, he paid no mind to him. The king's impression of him was of little importance.

Thranduil watched as Zoë and the older ellon conversed, they did not speak Sindarian, but something told him that there was something a bit off putting about the ellon.

He has short brown hair not even reaching his neck, light brown eyes. A muscular build, a tattoo on his left arms of different symbols in white. He was good looking, it seemed like all of the Avari people could stand head to head for beauty with the wood elves.

As she nodded to her lieutenant and he walked back to his squad to continue training, she walked back to her father's side.

"Is something of the matter?"

"Nothing I cannot handle father." She touched Dillion's arm and gave him a gentle smile.

Thranduil watched as to how she was dressed, she was once again in a pair of short long knee high boots, and a white top that hugged her form tightly.

There had been other matters to discuss with her, regarding their wedding and the living arrangements.

"Lady Zoë would you join us for dinner this evening." The harsh voice of the king brought the ellth out of her thoughts.

"Sadly I must decline your majesty, I have been keeping my father company at dinner. I have not eaten meat in several days." They made eye contact once again blue meeting dark brown.

"My men have been complaining about it, I will be joining them tonight" She gave a small bow and started to leave once the squad dispersed for the day.

She was beside Kian when wood elf king spoke again.

"Then I shall join you"

_Seriously?_

**~ X ~**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, if you think I am making Thranduil too mushy please let me know I do not want him to come off that way.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Type

**~ X ~**

Something was seriously wrong with this ellon, why would he want to have dinner with her. What was the point of sitting and eating together? The Avari are a very social clan most elves were, but that was not the case for her.

Whenever she could hide away from the crowd she would, to be a leader one could not become extremely friendly with their people unless, they were a symbol of comfort.

Which she was not.

Zoë was the symbol of war, yes her name meant life but the majority of the time she would be taking it.

Most of the warriors were outside eating and drinking wine and ale, but the common tent where Aaron, her lieutenants, and herself would be discussing political and battle affairs changed into a large table filled with different meat and fruits.

They had not brought much fruit to the table Eru knows that the wood elves bombarded them with fruits upon their arrival.

There were five in total in the tent herself included, Aaron, Kian, Eldar, and Ryul. Her three lieutenants never left her side when it came to festivities majority of the time they would dine separately just to keep her company. Kian had started doing it, and then the other three followed.

Ryul was the youngest out of all four of them, he was more of a support ellon wherever he was needed he would fill in.

Eldar was in the middle, he was a flirtatious ellon a different ellth every night but he was much more committed to his fighting skills and squad.

Kian was the oldest, he had served the general before her. He told her what she needed to hear nothing more nothing less.

Aaron well he was her cousin, he did not take much after his father, the prior general, he enjoyed paper work and figuring things out not cutting off heads. He was still well trained but she never let him join the battlefield.

Thranduil would be joining them tonight, her father had retired early saying all the fuss made him tired. The prince, she was not aware if he was coming, but she found out that Legolas and Aaron got along well.

"Excuse me?" she could already tell it was the prince's voice

Aaron yelled a "enter," as more wine was poured into her cup by Eldar. She drank most of it in one go, as if knowing already Eldar poured another glass out for her. She smiled at him and shoved his shoulders playfully.

"Come have a seat"

As the two wood ellons took a seat next to Aaron and greeted everyone on the table.

**~ X ~**

As the eating started to be replaced with more wine and ale, everyone started to become relaxed and talked about common things, the ellons conversed about ellths' beauty and skills.

"I heard that you slept with one of the wood ellths" said Kian watching Eldar smirk and hugged Kian

"She was so cute, it was her first time. Ahh! the sounds she made were too cute."

Thranduil watched as they spoke about one of his ellths, the majority of the time his eyes were on her. One of these men kept her company at night, they were his competition for his wife.

Thranduil did not care which one it was because like everything he did, he would conquer and win the prize.

As Legolas, Kian, and Eldar spoke about the women in the realm. Ryul could not stop himself from noticing how the king gave his general looks. She was like a big sister to him, he was an orphan and took him in and trained him to be a warrior.

"Your majesty is General Zoë your type of ellth?"

The room became silent as the men looked between the king and the ellth. She was sitting there quietly sipping on the wine.

"I find her very appealing"

Coughing emitted through the tent as Zoë was choking on the wine.

"How unlady like Lady Zoë" Thranduil smirked

The ellth wiped her mouth from dripping the wine

"You are being inappropriate your majesty"

"Thranduil" he corrected

Everyone stayed silent this was far more entertaining than talking about women.

Legolas had never seen his father speak to an ellth in that matter let alone tell them they were appealing.

"Lord Thranduil –"he had stopped her mid-sentence "Am I appealing to you lady Zoë"

She furrowed her brows together, what was he playing at?

"You are quite charming your majesty" She could play this game just as well as him.

Everyone started relaxing again when the ellth smiled and the king did the same. It became a bit awkward when Ryul made his next comment.

"How do you court a wood ellth?" His question was directed to Legolas.

"It is very simple really if the ellth has interest in you as well, the proposal of marriage is made, and with it the bond is created." Explained Legolas

"Bond?" Eldar asked surprised, that Sindarin word he did not know

"It is a connection between lovers, when the marriage is consummated their mind and body become one with one another." Thranduil said swirling his wine in the cup making very short eye contact with his future bride.

"So you can't have relations before?" Asked Eldar becoming a bit worried, he had no intentions to bond with anyone.

"That is correct, is it not the same for the Avari?" the prince asked looking at the other Avari men.

"It is not" said the ellth, she took a sip of her wine and continued "We have relations as we please, as long as both elves agree. If we they love each other they can marry."

"The majority of the time we have relations to clear our mind" explained Aaron

"You just share your bed with anyone?" asked Thranduil, how many ellons could she have been with?

"The majority of the time we stick to one we like, unlike Eldar that goes through every single pretty ellth he can find." Eldar simply smirked at the comment Aaron made.

"So, you have relationships before marriage?" Legolas asked

Kian nodded as a confirmation

"So you romance, and spend time with each other then?"

"_Romance?" _asked Eldar

The Legolas looked at his father, did they not know the term.

"Well spend time with her, keep her happy. Taking walks, having dinner, complimenting her" explained the prince being a bit confused on how they could not understand the term

"That is highly inappropriate lord Legolas, why would anyone do that?" said Kian he never did such things with Zoë. Everything was said when they spent nights together.

"Ughhh…does not every race do that?"

"No" came Eldar's voice that seemed like so much work to just have some fun

She was starting to get light headed when she leaned on Eldar's shoulder.

"Ahh the wine is starting to kick in" commented Aaron as he walked over to his cousin and picked her up walking out of the tent.

**~ X ~**

"Zoë" Kian whispered as he sat beside her bed trying to wake her for the morning routine, but it seemed as if his attempts disappeared with the wind.

She stirred pushing her face deeper within the softness of the pillow, as Kian looked at her she was just a child compared to him, he was over two thousand years old. She had not even reached a half of his age yet, she had five hundred more years to go to meet him half way.

No matter, how many times he told himself that she was young the moment their bodies touched the thought disappeared from his mind.

After all when death was knocking on their door she was one that saved them, she was the one that stood and fought for her people.

Zoë was life, his life, their clans life, she was their freedom from darkness.

**~ X ~ **

Thranduil found himself once again in the court yard watching as Silvan and Avari elves stood side by side against each other.

Kian and Dillion standing in front of them giving them instructions, his future wife was sitting by the steps behind the two men chewing on a red apple.

"You will all be paired up, with an Avari warrior" came his general's voice

"You will be learning how to fight in the trees" came Kian's command

Thranduil had started to notice that Kian was the most serious lieutenant and was never far away from his future bride. It seemed as if he was her second in command even though Kian seemed much older than her.

He walked towards her standing right beside her.

"Good morning your majesty" she took the last bite of her apple and gave the king a side glance

The king simply smirked greeting her in the same manner.

As the warriors were about to leave, she stood up and walked between the two men. Glaring at the men, immediately he noticed how some of the Avari warriors shivered, they immediately became stiff and paid more attention.

Kian smirked, as he stepped back for his general to address the men.

"You will learn it all today, shall one of you fail. I will be the one to inflict your punishment"

As the soldiers moved out towards the forest, she could feel his smirk.

"I know you are smiling behind me Kian" she turned to glare at him

"Eldar and I work so hard for the men to fear us as they fear you" He watched as her father walked towards her trying to embrace her, for a couple of moments to only win in protest with a groan escaping her mouth.

"Father please"

She watched as Kian smiled enjoying the moment and the king simply watching. The man she had to call father on many occasions annoyed her to no end but she did not have much of choice.

**~ X ~**

Everyone had now been transferred into a home in the caves of Mirkwood. All three of her lieutenants had decided to reside in one home including her cousin, she however did not get to live with the men she was always surrounded with. Instead she had been given a room in the palace not too far from the king's chambers.

It was all too much, the luxurious decoration the fancy furniture, why on Valar's sake was there so much stuff in one room. Not only did it bother her that her lieutenants and cousin was far away, she would not be able to indulge with Kian to keep her mind clear.

She most likely had to stop anyway, her father had become suspicious asking her men ridiculous questions.

She stepped out of the private bath, a spring specially made for each room she was told by the servants. Wrapping herself in a thick duvet robe. As she walked to her bed to see the green dress laying on it, a gift from the king to wear at the formal dinner tonight. As she lifted the dress the Avari ellth became aware of the weight and how there was no way to move around. How the women moved in these things she did not know but she was not going to find out tonight.

**~ X ~**

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter

Please Review!


End file.
